lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella Este
Isabella Este is the daughter of Stefanos, and Evangelia Este making her a member of House Este. Isabella Este was born the second child of Stefanos Este and during her youth she was doted on by her father of whom she originally had a very strong relationship with, but this relationship diminished as his abuse of her sister Beatrice increased causing her to begin to resent her father. Isabella Este would become enamored by Issac Conmenus when he arrived at her home, but at first she didn't want to dishonor her father so she kept somewhat at a distance of Issac, but eventually as her relationship with her father deterioted completely following his beating of Beatrice following her becoming pregnant it would be Isabella that would also become intimate with Issac also becoming pregnant. History Early History Isabella Este was born the second child of Stefanos Este and during her youth she was doted on by her father of whom she originally had a very strong relationship with, but this relationship diminished as his abuse of her sister Beatrice increased causing her to begin to resent her father. Time with House Este When he was nine he was sent to squire on the eastern coast of Cyprus with House Este of whom had the most wealth on Cyprus outside of House Conmenus. Spending time with the family he grew very close to the two daughters of Denmus Este in the form of Isabella and Beatrice Este. His relationship with the two while at first being simply a very strong friendship while they were young it slowly grew into something romantic as the three got older and came to understand the difference. Despite the two siblings both loving him he refused to pick one, and instead was able to convinse the two girls that they could all be together despite what anyone else might think. Bastards As time went by he would father two bastards with the sisters of House Este in the form of Isabella, and Beatrice Este of whom both loved him and fathered his children instead of aborting the babies as their father demanded. Beatrice sent away At seventeen his affair with the two Este daughters ended when their father married Beatrice to a Greek noble in secret. Issac learned of this only after the Greek members came to the city and his guards learned why they were there. Enraged that Beatrice might be taken from him he would storm into the mance of her father and threatened him death if Beatrice left but he was laughed at by Denmus as he believed he was beyond death due to his power, and Issac wasn't willing to kill him so the bethrothal continued. It was only weeks after this that she was shipped away to Greece leaving their child behind with him where he would send it to his family in the capital of Nicosia. It was during this time that he sought out Isabella and finding her in the small Temple of R'hllor in the city he would for the first time be introduced to the religion, and also realized how he had neglected Isabella when he learned he didn't evan know that she was a believer in R'hllor. Command Issac would be commanded to return to Nicosia following the birth of his second child with Isabella and thus at the age of eighteen he would become the commander of the Royal Guard of Nicosia. Taking Charge Converted to R'hllor during his time in the Royal Guard of Nicosia he would become the center of the religion in the Kingdom and would shortly afterwards marry Isabella Este before murdering her father for attempting to send her away. To Greece Issac following the murder of Denmus Este would travel to Greece with his wife and there he would conspire and bribe his way to the murder of Beatrice's husband and stole her back to his side and on the sacred hill of Rhodes would marry her taking his second wife. Family Members House Este.png|Evangelina Este - Mother|link=Evangelina Este House Este.png|Stefanos Este - Father|link=Stefanos Este Relationships Category:People Category:People of Cyprus Category:Human Category:House Este Category:Cretan